heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Perseus (Clash of the Titans)
Perseus is the main protagonist of the 2010 film, Clash of the Titans and Wrath of the Titans. Background Early Life Acrisius, the King of Argos, laid waste to Olympus. In revenge, Zeus disguised himself as the king and slept with Queen Danaë. This resulted in a conceiving a child. Danaë gave birth to a son, named Perseus. However, as a baby, Perseus and his birth mother were cast into the sea. In retaliation, Zeus stroke lightning, and transformed Acrisius into the creature, Calibos. He was raised by a family of fisherman, a man named Spyros and a woman named Marmara Personality Perseus was brave, honorable, fatherly, protective, and sometimes, hot-tempered. As a child, Perseus was quite adventurous, wanting to travel the world more. However, as he grew older, Perseus came to enjoy the peaceful fisherman life with his parents and sister. However, since he was an adopted child, Perseus wanted to know who his birth family was. Because he was a simple fisherman, most of his initial companions believed Perseus was incompetent. However, Perseus was quite intelligent, and in fact, became a skilled leader over the remaining company after the attack of the Scorpions. The men of this small band willingly followed him, even going literally following him into the realm of Hades, all knowing that they might die on this adventure like the witches foretold them. Perseus was devoted to his family and loved them very much. Even though Spyros and Marmara weren't Perseus' biological parents, he still loved them and regarded them as his father and mother. He had a healthy relationship with Tekla and would often help her when they went fishing together. He wanted to avenge their deaths as much as possible. Perseus later fought for the world to be a better place for his son, who was one of the only things Perseus ever held dear to. He also showed visible signs of wanting to know who birth parents is were. He was shocked to learn that his father was the Greek god, Zeus himself and learned the true circumstances of his birth. When Perseus learned that he and his birth mother were cast into the sea, Perseus is shown to breath heavily with a worried look as Io tells him what happened to his mother. Perseus had a resentment towards his father, Zeus, and coldly rebuffed his birth father's gifts and even denied Zeus as his father and only the people who raised him as his true parents. However, by Wrath, ''Perseus did regard Zeus as his father and even went on a rescue mission to save him. He also regarded Agenor as his cousin and family member, but had a strong rivalry with his half-brother, Ares, who hates Perseus because their father always favored his demigod child over his god son. Throughout the ''Clash of the Titans ''franchise, Perseus was only attracted and in love with two women, but was attracted to their character, and not their looks. His first lover was a woman named Io. At first, he resented Io's presence, but slowly fell in love with her on the quest to save Argos. The two of them married and had a child together, named Helius. He was very much saddening by her death twice and probably never loved another woman again. However, it turned out to be untrue, since Perseus began having feelings for Andromeda. He first met her when she was a princess and she was the only one in the kingdom to show Perseus kindness while everyone in the city was rude towards him. He later saved her life, causing Andromeda to fall in love with him and even offered him to become king, but Perseus refused and said he only served her as a man. When they met again ten years later, Andromeda was slightly jealous when he mentioned his wife very briefly. At the very end of ''Wrath of the Titans, Perseus gives her a very passionate kiss, implying they may enter a romantic relationship in the future, just like the myths. In a deleted scene of Clash of the Titans, Apollo commented that Perseus is as hot-tempered as his father, Zeus is. It is reflected upon several times, such as Perseus wanting to immediately attack Hades without hesitation and thought. He later grew angry with the Stygian Witches when they would not tell them how to defeat the Kraken. After the events of Clash, marrying Io and having a son with her, Perseus became less hot-tempered due to fatherhood calming him down a bit. Since Io died, Perseus had been looking after Helius since, and both of them retain a very strong relationship with one another. To further show how committed he was to be a full-time parent, Perseus refused to abandon Helius when his father needed him. Overall, Perseus was a very brave man, willing to lay his life down on the line for anyone and continued to live in Argos and raise Helius and giving him a weapon for the first time. Appearances Clash of the Titans Perseus first appears in the film, Clash of the Titans. Io, an immortal woman, guided Perseus and his mother to the mortal man, Spyros, who was out finished and brought out the coffin that had both Perseus and his deceased mother. Spyros gave Perseus' mother a proper burial and kept her child, naming him Perseus. He was later adopted by Marmara. At approximately eight years old, Perseus' parents conceived a biological child of their own. However, boy Perseus admitted to his father that he doubted that Spyros and Marmara would love him less when the new baby arrived and says that he is no one's son. However, Spyros promises that both he and Marmara will always be his parents and Perseus will be their son. Twelve years later, Perseus and his entire family go fishing on their boat. However, they get no fish sneered into their net. Spyros proclaims that one day someone will make a stand to the gods' tyranny. The following night, Perseus awakens to the thunderous night. Spyros comes out and remembers that a storm is what brought him to Perseus in the first place. Even though is father has no answers to who he is, Perseus tells Spyros that he has everything he could ever want right there. The following day, Perseus' family are killed by Hades, but Perseus is the only one to survive the incident. The young man is left to grieve for the parents and younger sister he lost, and is shortly found by Argos soldiers While visiting the Argos Palace, Perseus meets Princess Andromeda for the first time. Their celebration is suddenly ruined with the arrival of Hades after Cassiopeia foolishly compares her daughter's beauty more beautiful than Aphrodite, the goddess of love. Perseus attempts to attack Hades, but Io refrains Perseus from doing so and promises that he will one day get his chance to avenge his family. Hades threatens that he will unleash the Kraken in ten days when the sun is eclipsed and have the entire city wiped from the earth, unless they sacrifice Princess Andromeda, who Cassiopeia so foolishly compares to the gods. Hades interrupts the entire "celebration" and deciding to punish the queen and the city for their insolence, Hades promises to unleash the Kraken in ten days and reveals Zeus has Perseus' birth father. Relationships :Main article:Perseus (Clash of the Titans)/Relationships See Also * Snow White, who took over the role of Perseus in Once Upon a Time Category:Clash of the Titans characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Parents Category:Lovers Category:Adoptive Children Category:Protagonists related to antagonists Category:Siblings Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists